


Hang in There, Kitten

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Panic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader gets into a bit of a bind while practicing a complicated spell.





	Hang in There, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: I combined three prompts for this: @ranger-treaty: For the Rowena prompt The reader has been hit with a spell of your choosing, and goes to the only person that they know will help: the queen of their heart Fluff and/or smut, you decide AND anon: If you’re still doing requests, can you do one where Rowena is teaching you magic but there’s something you’re having trouble doing no matter what you try and it’s making the reader upset and Rowena starts like comforting them and she’s kinda like a mom to the reader?? AND @oswinthestrange: If you’re still open, can I request a fic where the reader is hurt (emotionally or physically) and Rowena tries to comfort and take care of them?

Biting down on your lip almost to the point of drawing blood, you tried to ignore the burn of tears stinging at the backs of your eyes: why was this spell being so  _difficult_?  In all the time you’d been studying magic, you’d never struggled so much, but there was something about this damn transmutation spell that refused to work for you despite your best efforts. Frustration churned inside you, but you forced it back, taking a deep breath and tried yet again. 

Mumbling the incantation, careful to enunciate every syllable, you gestured towards the hamster Rowena had provided for your practice. ‘Olivette’ was supposed to have been a cat ages ago, but stubbornly refused to cooperate with you and your magic. You could practically hear the little rodent laughing as it squeaked and scampered about its cage. 

Voice rising to a crescendo as you shouted the last words, you waved your arms in the hamster’s direction, pushing your power outward. For a moment it looked as though the spell took hold and you felt hope rise in your chest, only to be replaced by disappointment and defeat as Olivette remained stubbornly hamster shaped. Chin trembling at yet another failed attempt, you sniffled loudly as a few frustrated tears finally managed to slip free. 

“Now enough of that,” a rich Scottish brogue sounded behind you. Rowena strode into the room to stand in front of you, taking your face in both hands with a tsk. “Tears just won’t do, dear.” 

Sucking in a shuddery breath, you said, “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong- the magic just won’t  _work_.” 

Rowena eyed you critically, a thoughtful frown on her face. “Why don’t you show me, hmm?” 

Nodding, you took a deep breath, trying to forget the watchful gaze of your mentor as you began the spell once more. Shouting out the last few words, you swept your arms forward in a grand flourish, the power that had built up from the spell fizzling out before it could take effect. Cheeks burning at the failure, you buried your face in your hands, reluctant to meet Rowena’s eyes. What must she think? She’d taken you on as a student with the stipulation that you be prepared to work hard to master your craft and here you were, months later, unable to transform a stupid rodent. 

“I’ve tried a dozen times but it doesn’t work,” you warbled, hating the whine creeping into your voice. 

“For starters, try not to flap your arms about so much- you’re not conducting an orchestra. You want to keep the movements controlled, otherwise the power doesn’t know where to go. Remember, you are the guide and have to move accordingly. But for now, I think it’s best you give it a rest; you’re exhausted and casting while in this state will only lead to trouble.” 

“But I-“ you began, only to be cut off. 

“No arguments,” she commanded, raising an imperious hand, “come, have some tea with me and let your mind rest a bit.” 

“Yes, Rowena,” you conceded, knowing better than to argue when she gave her final word on a matter. 

“That’s my wee lamb,” she replied with an almost indulgent smile. “A nice cuppa and a good night’s rest will set you to rights.” 

While you relaxed over tea, Rowena informed you she would be out the next day, having been called by the Winchester brothers to consult on a case. You didn’t much care for the two men- given their rather negative view of witches- but Rowena knew the value of staying in their good graces. You assured her you would be fine. 

“I shouldn’t be gone more than a day or two, but don’t be afraid to call should you need anything, dear.” 

“I will,” you promised, “I’ll probably just clean up a bit around here, practice some spellwork.” 

“Very well, but hold off on the transmutation until I get back. There’s a few tricks I want to show you to help with your little block.” 

“…alright,” you agreed. 

It wasn’t long after that you went to bed, wishing Rowena good luck with the Winchesters. Settling in for the night, you tossed and turned for several hours, long after Rowena retired for the evening. You were a little disgruntled at having to wait until she returned from helping the flannel clad duo before you could practice transmutation again. 

Rowena was gone by the time you rose the next day, having finally fallen into an exhausted sleep shortly before dawn. She’d left a list of chores for you to complete by the time she returned, including practicing some of the more basic spells. It chafed at your pride that she thought you needed the practice- these were spells you’d mastered almost as soon as you’d started studying under her. Maybe your inability to get transmutation right gave her doubts about your abilities. 

Squaring your shoulders, you set to work on the list, completing each task methodically. As the day wore on, it became clear she wasn’t going to return anytime soon, a suspicion that was confirmed when she called late in the evening to let you know she would be gone for one more day. An idea niggled at the back of your mind, one that plagued you the whole day as you went about your list of tasks. The image of surprising her with mastering the spell by the time she returned rose up in your mind, refusing to go away. 

Biting your lip, you waffled between wanting to obey her orders and the desire to prove yourself. Flinging your bedsheets off, you made up your mind- fortune favored the bold. Clad in your pajamas, you hurried over to Olivette’s cage. The hamster was wide awake, scampering to the front of her cage when you flicked on the lights. It was almost as if she could sense your renewed determination. 

“Alright, Olivette, I don’t like you and you don’t like me, but if you transform for me just once, I’ll…I don’t know, get you extra treats or something.” She let out a squeal, which you took as a sign of agreement. Taking a deep breath, you brought your arms up and began, “Fatum tuum est itersine termino ad nu-” 

A violent sneeze burst forth before you could complete the spell, and you were immediately overwhelmed by blinding pain. Doubling over, you gasped in agony as your insides were liquefied- at least, that’s what it felt like. Your skin itched all over, and the world ballooned in size as all your senses grew sharper. The last sight you saw before being swamped by a heavy weight was Olivette peering down at you, chittering excitedly. 

As quickly as the pain began, it was over, and you were left in a dark, pillowy cavern. Surprisingly, you were still able to see fine- enough to see a tiny paw move at the same time you shifted your arm. Letting out a startled shout, all that escaped you was a squeak of a meow. Panic growing, you wiggled and twisted, trying to escape your soft prison, meowing frantically the entire time. A spot of light led you down a tunnel, and you crawled to freedom. Blinking against the bright lights, dread welled through you. It was fairly obvious by now what had happened. A quick glance down your body confirmed your suspicions: the spell had backfired. 

You were a kitten. An honest-to-goodness kitten, complete with fluffy tail. 

Yowling unhappily at the situation, you glanced about, at a loss for what to do. There was no way for you to change yourself back and Rowena would be gone for another day at least. Swishing your tail subconsciously, you stepped free of your prison/ pajamas, looking for something, _anything_ , that could help. Squeaking caught your attention, and you looked over to see Olivette laughing at you. Hissing at the rodent, you realized with a sinking feeling that she was nearly as big as you were. 

Leaping up to the table where her cage sat, you briefly marveled at the ease and fluidity of movement your new limbs provided. Shaking away the thought, you stalked over to her, futilely swiping at the glass when she continued to chatter and squeak at you. Hissing one last time, you turned tail- literally- and bounded away. She may be the same size as you, but you had something she didn’t: freedom to move as you pleased. 

Waltzing over to the doorway, you glanced over your shoulder to make sure she was watching as you sauntered out of the room, indignant squeals following after you. The rest of the house was dark, but you had no trouble navigating the halls back to your room. Your eyes picked up on everything, ears flicking to and fro as you caught sounds of passing cars outside. The lingering scent of pine and lemon from all your cleaning earlier flooded your nostrils unpleasantly. 

Padding into your bedroom, you took a running leap at the bed, landing on blankets still crumpled from all of your tossing and turning earlier. There was nothing to do but wait until Rowena got back so you figured you might as well get some sleep. Climbing on top of your pillow and curling into a ball, your eyes drifted shut and you let sleep take you. With any luck, Rowena would be back by the time you woke up and this whole ordeal would be over. You only hoped she wouldn’t be too angry that you hadn’t obeyed her orders. 

The next day was unimaginably dull. There was nothing to occupy your time as you waited for Rowena’s return, hunger gnawing at your stomach as the day wore on. Night was falling when your ears twitched at the sound of the door opening, an accented voice calling your name. Unthinking, you tried to respond, calling out with a meow. Huffing at your own foolishness, you jumped down from your bed and scampered out the door in search of your mentor. 

Rowena’s voice floated from the kitchen, a question in her tone when she was unable to find you. You followed the scent of her perfume, relief swamping your tiny body at the sight of her. Getting her attention with a plaintive meow, you ran up to her, butting your head against an ankle. Stretching up to your full height, you braced against her knee, meowing once more. 

“What on Earth…” she began, leaning down to pick you up by the scruff of your neck. You dangled helplessly as she turned you this way and that. “And where did you come from?” 

Walking around with you still hanging from her fingers, Rowena continued her search, sounding more impatient by the second as she admonished you for taking in another stray; it wouldn’t have been the first time you took in an animal in the hopes of gaining a familiar. She peeked her head through the open door of your bedroom, tutting at the rumpled mess of blankets. You tried wiggling free of her hold, but she only tightened the grip of her fingers, keeping you still. 

“Oh dear,” she murmured when she saw the light spilling out of Olivette’s room. Your pajamas piled on the floor in front of the cage seemed to confirm her growing suspicions. She brought you up to eye level, and you tried not to look too guilty under her exasperated glare. “Hell’s bells, what have you gotten yourself into now?” 

She whirled around with a huff, striding into the dining room and plunking you down on the table. You obediently sat still and listened to her ramble in a mix of Gaelic and English as she chastised you for not obeying her instructions to wait for her return before attempting transmutation again. Studying her movements with an unblinking gaze, you watched her search for the right spellbook, flipping through the pages with an impatient flick of her wrist. 

“Aha! Here we are.” Bustling over to you, she set the book down, reading over the words for the reversal spell. When you leaned over the page to have a look for yourself, she began absently petting the top of your head. It was heaven, bliss filling you as she stroked your fur. Your eyes drifted shut and you subconsciously leaned into the touch. “Seems easy enough, although…ooh, you’re not going to like this bit. It looks as if the spell doesn’t take effect right away.” 

Blissful mood shattering at her words, you yowled in protest. 

“Och calm down, it’s not that bad,” she chided, “there’s a way to set you to rights, but the spell takes time to kick in. You’ll be fuzzy for a few hours more.” 

Your panic subsided somewhat; it was better than nothing, but hardly ideal. You mewled pitifully. 

“Don’t give me that- be glad there’s a way to fix you at all.” 

Scooping you up in one hand, she returned to the kitchen, setting you on the floor as she went digging through the pantry. Getting picked up and carted around was starting to wear at your already frazzled nerves, and you slunk under the table to avoid her reach. Rowena emerged with an open can, the most delectable aroma filling the air. Nosing out from your hiding spot, you could hardly wait as she dumped the cat food onto a small dish, placing it in front of you. 

“You’re lucky we still have this from your last rescue efforts. Wait here while I get everything set up for the spell.” 

Putting a bowl of water next to your food, Rowena left you alone, muttering to herself the whole time. You hardly paid any attention, your sole focus being the dish of food before you. It was the most succulent meal you’d ever eaten, the rich and pungent flavors rolling over your coarse tongue. Gorging yourself greedily, you licked the plate clean, vaguely aware that your human self would be mortified at your behavior. Your kitten self couldn’t be bothered. 

Belly full, you turned to the bowl of water. Sniffing at the placid surface, you drank your fill, not paying attention to the placement of your feet. You got a little too close and one dainty paw slipped into the bowl. The cool shock of water felt awful as it soaked through your fur, like stepping in a puddle while wearing socks. Trying to shake the water off, you longed to be human again. 

The answer to your prayers came through the door just then, clicking her tongue at you in a wordless command to follow. You did so gratefully, eager to get the reversal spell over with- the sooner you were human, the better. Rowena led you back to the dining room where an array of herbs and bones waited. Setting you on the table once more, she bustled about making the final preparations. Meanwhile, you peered down at the sigil drawn on the surface beneath you, trying to puzzle out what it could be. 

“Alright, my wee kitten,” she spoke up, instantly getting your attention, “here goes nothing.” 

Chanting in Latin, Rowena threw various herbs into a bowl, dropping a match inside and igniting the contents. You fell back from the spark of flame, sneezing in surprise. She continued, undaunted, voice growing louder with every word. A strange pressure started to wrap around you, drawing tighter by the second. No matter how you thrashed about, you couldn’t escape it, and you meowed in distress as it grew harder to breath. Finally, she pushed her hands out and a surge of power rolled over you like a tidal wave. When it finally disappeared, you were able to breath a little easier, the awful pressure gone. 

“That should do it,” Rowena said, “give it til dawn and you’ll be set to rights. And maybe now you’ll  _listen_  when I tell you not to do something.” 

Hanging your head shamefully, you took a wobbly step forward, still out of sorts from the effects of the spell. Nuzzling your head against her hand, you tried to show how contrite you were for your disobedience. With a heavy sigh, she scratched behind your ears, unable to stay mad for long. Weary from all of the excitement, you let your eyes drift shut, a steady rumble thrumming in your chest as exhaustion caught up with you. You were barely aware of being lifted up and held against a soft warmth; then, there was nothing. 

The pounding in your head was what woke you. A dozen tiny men jackhammered away inside your skull, your eyes throbbing as you came awake. Rolling over with a groan, you buried your face in your pillows…only to immediately bolt upright, almost giddy with the realization that you were you again. Running your hands- not paws, but actual human hands- over your face and limbs, you wanted to shout with joy. Spying a set of clean pajamas next to the bed, you pulled them on, thankful for Rowena’s foresight. Padding out of your room, you went looking for her, finding her outside on the veranda. 

“Cup of tea?” 

“Rowena, I…” 

She cut you off with a wave of her hand.  “Don’t, dear.” 

“But I made an absolute fool of myself!” you exclaimed. “For God’s sake, I turned myself into a cat! I should have listened when you told me to wait for you to get back and I’m so sorry I didn’t.” 

“Are you done?” she asked, setting her teacup down. “I’ll admit, coming back to find my student turned into a wee kitten was not how I wanted to spend my day back from working with the Winchesters. But we all make mistakes when first coming into our own- yours was just a little more…dramatic than most.” 

“I’m sorry,” you repeated in a whisper. 

“Enough of that. There was no permanent harm done, so all’s well that ends well.” 

“Thank you, Rowena…for everything.” 

“Don’t go getting all sentimental on me,” she said with an exaggerated sniff of disdain. Nevertheless, she took your hand in hers, giving you a reassuring squeeze. “Now, go get some proper clothes on and we can start your practice fresh- this time, aim for the hamster, dear.”


End file.
